blood_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Moon’s Page
Blood Moon is very dear to BM-Z. Please do not steal her concept or any contents on this page. Do not use her in fanfictions or roleplays without my permission. Coding by Ice, do not mess it up or steal. Same rules from above apply to the coding. I know Icy worked very hard on this coding, and it’s just plain disrespectful to take it. ⥾ O R I G I N ⥾ Ah, where do we begin... a wandering demon who has lost all of her power simply because she overextended. We‘ll start from the beginning, I suppose. Blood Moon was born into the Lantia bloodline, an extremely wealthy & powerful demon family who reigned over a majority of the land Hell had to offer. The family had ties to animi from the overworld, as well as access to an arsenal of soulless, robot-like dragons begging to be possessed. But the thing that made the Lantia bloodline so powerful was their influence on other demons. Over the years of their existence, the Lantia bloodline has successfully bred silver-tongued demons with charming looks and smooth voices. Needless to say, the Lantias could persuade other demons to do whatever they felt was needed. Now, back to Blood Moon. She was obviously born into a family of extremely successful demons who were the most dominant in Hell. Her parents were the most powerful demons in Hell at the time, and so it was thought that Blood Moon would be even more powerful than them, if not, just as powerful. She always had high expectations forced onto her, even before she hatched. So, when she started scratching at the walls of her egg, tension was thick in the air. She needed to be perfect. She needed to have a beautiful face and a curvy body, with a silky voice and the signature shiny lime green eyes that every demon in the Lantia bloodline required. However, every member of her family was disappointed when the first glowing flicker they saw was purple. She was immediately regarded as a disgrace to the family. Every demon knew that green eyes meant immense power, but purple? Purple eyes were never recorded, Nobody knew demons could have purple eyes. During her early dragonethood, Blood Moon was always confused as to why she was shunned. She looked at her cousins. She looked almost exactly like them. She had a pretty face with a curvy body, she had soft, black, feathered wings. She even had a smooth voice. So why did her entire family hate her? It wasn’t until years later when she discovered the eye color system. Blood Moon was in the family‘s personal library sorting through scrolls when she found a report on power levels. She learned that green-eyed demons wielded the most power, red-eyed demons wielded a moderate amount of power, and blue-eyed demons wielded little to no power. She looked down at her hands, gazing at the purple light casted onto her palms by her eyes. Her eyes... her eyes. That was when Blood Moon realized that her eyes were the problem. Purple eyes were never found on demons, and her family had assumed that she was extremely weak. Her family wouldn‘t test her, let alone even test if she had powers. So, as any logical demon would do, she taught herself, Blood Moon learned the history of Hell and her family, how to fend for herself in a harsh would, and most importantly, how to test how much power she wielded. Ancient scrolls described a ritual where a demon would empty a single drop of their blood and a single tear into a jar and boil the 2 drops until they evaporate. So, Blood Moon did so. The mist from her blood and tear started to pulse a faint, purple light. Soon, the pulse became brighter and more saturated. It glowed brighter and brighter, and eventually the light took up the entire room. ⥾ W E A K N E S S E S⥾ ⥾ F L A W S ⥾ * Has anxiety * Has signs of depression (never shows it) * Short tempered * Rude * Has short-term memory * Too awkward for the (non internet) world * Friggin derpy nerd ⥾ A P P E A R A N C E ⥾ Blood Moon: that one dragon that's always smiling. And it's true, there's always a mischievous grin carved onto her face. Blood Moon has a petite build. She's not fat, not muscular, just skinny. Each of her scales is rounded off smoothly, like a SkyWing's. She has IceWing spines going along her neck, back, and tail. Her horns and talons are curved and pointy. Her wings are large, but not as big as a SkyWing's. Blood Moon's scales are blood red, one of the features she gets her name from. The scales on her back and legs are gray, and so are her IceWing spines. Her sidescales are dark gray and her underbelly is dark brick red. Her eyes are sparkly and purple, with thick gray spectacles on her snout. Her wings are silver with black star patterns. On the bottom, she has an eye constellation and, her most prominent feature, 3 blood moons. Her horns have odd patterns and turn from white to gray. The backside of her wings are red with faded gray stripes. Another prominent feature of hers is the silver teardrop by her eyes. ⥾ P E R S O N A L I T Y ⥾ Blood Moon's personality is... hard to explain. She is extremely hyper for her age. She's quite the jokester and likes to make others laugh. She's cheery and bubbly and loves to laugh with others. Though, despite being happy almost 80% of the time, Blood Moon has her flaws. She's super sensitive, and any insult will lower her self-esteem drastically. It will also result in a huge spark of anger, though it doesn't show through her scales. She also has short term memory, so she might not remember anything super-important. She's also a huge nerd, as most dragons in her class call her. She's also quite shy, but it you talk to her, she'll become your friend really fast. Blood Moon is quite wary, though, because one of her best friends betrayed her. She doesn't usually befriend people who get in trouble a lot. Blood Moon also HATES school. She lies and says it's because it's boring and she'd rather be at home eating, but it's truly because dragonets insult ''her and ''laugh. Blood Moon also finds it hard to keep her grades up because she's more focused on things that happen back at home and drawing. She ''thinks ''she can draw and listen to the teacher, but she really can't. Blood Moon thinks very lowly of herself. She calls herself stupid and ugly, but most dragons tell her otherwise when she brings up the topic. However, that only lowers her self esteem even more. Blood Moon always thinks the dragons are lying when they tell her she's pretty. While being self-conscious and cheerful, she's also really quick to hate someone. One insult and she's going to hunt you down for the rest of your and her life. One insult and she's wanting to kill you. One insult and she might snap at you. ...Though, it all depends on the quality of the insult. Blood Moon finds it really hard to control her emotions and often finds herself on a rollercoaster of emotions. T R I V I A (Real Facts about Rainbow-Fusion) * Has 3 pet dogs * Born on April 6th * Zodiac: Aries * May or may not be plotting to take over the world * Talltalltalltalltalltalltalltalltall * Likes reading about scavengers (Rainbro likes reading about dragons soooooo) * artartartartartartartart * REALLY WANTS A SNAKE OR A BIRD * Probably insane * Probably wants to kill you * Secretly likes it when people flirt with her S K I L L S I N T E L L I G E N C E Blood Moon is quite intelligent, BUT NOT AS SMART AS THOSE HECKING TWINS IN HER CLASS. Jeez. She's good at Language Arts and History, BUT SUCKS AT THE REST C O M B A T Blood Moon sucks at combat. She has literally no fighting experience but thinks she can live off of her anger. LIFE IN GENERAL SUCKS AT LIFE new stuff should go here aaa